Bekka Sanix
' Bekka Sanix' is the undead daughter of the royal family of the year 800. It was beleived wher she lived would later be called "Scaris". Portrayers TBD Character Personality Bekka is a over-the-top, sweet girl. Thought she wen't through alot in her past, thanks to her parents not loving her, she is rather edgy and cautionious. Appearance Bekka had darkbrown hair, which after she was drowned was tinted a shade of green, making it a more murky brown color. Her eye's are that of the colour of "dead-fish", a more of a whitey-grey type. Her skin is awfully pale, but can be noted to make her look extremly normie-like. Her hair is usually styles out, letting the curls curl politly around her neck, and when placed evenly onto her shoulders (over her chest) can be seen to reach around her knees. Age Bekka has been describes as looking 14, but acting that of a royal adult. Thought she is about 1214 years old, give or take a few years. You can tell her age mainly because her the way she is sculpted, but other than that, some may mistake her for a 21 year old if not careful. Relationships Family Bekka's mother was the queen of a large portion of land located in a place most will now know as scaris. Her mother married the king of a place we now know as italy. Together they had quite the large family, consisting of Bekka, Mary-Leese, Julia, Cornup, San, Brock and Nope. Out of them all, Bekka was the middle chld. She was always ignored by her parents and other siblings, and alot of the time would be left alone. Thought she did dance regularly and was taught by the palace dancer's, who if she was allowed she would call "Her second family." Thought Bekka's brothers hated her for getting the palace dancers' attention's, most of them being their age or younger. They then set up traps after traps to try and get rid of Bekka, it often resulted in her getting more and more attention. But, on her 14th birthday, her brothers had taken her to the pond a few acre's away from the house to, as they called "swim" but, of course, they had drowned poor Bekka. Thought a few years later a witch had found her, and, noticing she was a royal, used most of her magic to bring Bekka back to life. After that, Bekka had got her revenge, and killed the brothers. Thought she was hated by most of the kingdom after that, she still danced, but one year, the witch died, leaving Bekka to take care of herself, wich she managed to handle fine after a few years, and once she found monster high, she set herself up as a transfer student and left, leaving her "witches house" behind. Friends TBD Trivia *Bekka's name is a play on "Becca" or "Rebecca" and the shortened nickname of "Rebekah" *The meaning of her name is "Too Blind". *Rebekah talks in a british/english accent crossover. Category:Original Characters Category:Blue-Ribbonz Ghouls Category:Females Category:Zombie Category:Royalty Category:Princess